Clan Brightblade
| base = Anathar's Dell, Daggerdale | leader = Dorn the Grim until 1268 DR | symbol = | favored weapon = | domains = | formed = | disbanded = | members = | alignment = | races = Dwarves | allegiances = Daggerdale (formerly) , Tethyamar | enemies = Morn family | showmembers = yes | orgname = Clan Brightblade }} Clan Brightblade was a dwarven clan that had resided in Daggerdale since before the founding of the human settlement of Dagger Falls. Organization The clan was led by its chieftain in most matters but the chief priest of Dumathoin also carried a great deal of authority in the clan. The degree to which their instructions were respected is evidenced when they commanded the rest of their clan to flee Eagles' Eyrie when it was attacked by Mage-lord Colderan Morn. Activities In Anathar's Dell, the clan had extensive silver mines that they still worked in 1367 DR. Tactics The dwarves made ingenious traps to keep intruders away from their holdings and were highly adept at concealing their entrances. Base of operations For the most part, Clan Brightblade was based in Anathar's Dell in southern Daggerdale. They also had an outpost in northern Daggerdale called Eagles' Eyrie that watched over the trading point at Dagger Falls. Possessions The Brightblade dwarves were famed for their craftsmanship of jewels and had reputedly crafted a piece of such quality that it caused a dispute between them and the Morn family. Before their defeat at the hands of Colderan Morn, the clan leader, Dorn the Grim, and the chief priest, Elshar Kurl, crafted the magic short sword, Olar, to defeat the mage-lord. The blade still lay in the hands of Dorn the Grim in 1368 DR. Relationships In the early history of Dagger Falls, the dwarves had a fine relationship with the humans that settled the small trading post near Eagle's Eyrie until about 1268 DR. In this year, they fell into a great dispute with the tyrannical mage-lord, Colderan Morn, over a perceived slight against his wife, Belesaria. This resulted in the dwarves being driven out of that part of the dale and the beginning of a feud between the Morn family and Brightblade dwarves. The blood feud was still evident as late as 1372 DR, even after Randal Morn's reclamation of the Dale from the Zhentarim. In southern Daggerdale, the Brightblade dwarves came to an arrangement with the wizard Anathar, who wished to build a tower where the later Anathar's Hall was situated. Although Anathar and his tower fell at some point later on, the families that came to make their home there during Anathar's time still considered the dwarves allies by 1369 DR. History Since the fall of Tethyamar in 1104 DR, where Dorn the Grim's kinsman Belgin died and the dwarves were driven out, the Brightblade dwarves were keen to reclaim their ancient homeland. They eventually made a home for themselves in nearby Daggerdale, where they could mine silver in Anathar's Dell and trade goods at Eagles' Eyrie. At some point, a wizard named Anathar came to the southern holdings of the Brightblade. He made them an offer to protect their mines and bring them food in exchange for allowing him to build a tower and start a farm. However, in the autumn of 1268 DR, the Brightblades' peace with the Morn family came to an abrupt end when the dwarves refused to sell a prized jewel to Belesaria Morn, the proud wife of Mage-lord Colderan Morn. Belesaria returned to her husband and told him that they had spurned and insulted her, and this drove the tyrannical mage-lord into a fit of vengeance. Colderan returned to the Brightblade dwarves and demanded that they grant him an enormous tribute of gold and forged steel as an apology, otherwise he would place a dire curse upon them. Although the dwarves stubbornly refused to give in to Colderan Morn's demands, they were well aware of his magical might. Therefore, the leaders of the clan, Chieftain Dorn the Grim and Head Priest Elshar Kurl, devised a plan to delay the mage-lord while the rest of their kin escaped towards the Mines of Tethyamar. Together they forged the magical short sword Olar and made their last stand at Eagles' Eyrie. Despite their efforts however, Colderan managed to slay the champions and plundered Eagles' Eyrie, though not before the bulk of their kin escaped. Afterward, Clan Brightblade was all but driven out of Daggerdale and swore an oath of enmity against the Morn family, which was still enforced even as late as 1372 DR. By 1480 DR, the Brightblade clan still worked the mines of Anathar's Dell and had even begun gathering in larger numbers to reclaim Tethyamar again. Members (listing) *Dorn the Grim, chieftain of the clan until 1268 DR *Elshar Kurl, head priest of Dumathoin until 1268 DR *Belgin *Miira Appendix Discrepancies In the Doom of Daggerdale, it mentions the Bladebright clan as inhabiting Eagles' Eyrie and holding a blood feud with the Morn family. However, later sources change the name of this clan to the Brightblade clan. Appearances ;Adventures: * Doom of Daggerdale ;Sourcebooks: * Volo's Guide to the Dalelands References Category:Dwarven clans Category:Dwarven organizations Category:Organizations in Anathar's Dell Category:Organizations in Eagles' Eyrie Category:Organizations in Dagger Falls Category:Organizations in Daggerdale Category:Organizations in the Dalelands Category:Organizations in North Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations